Samuel-B256 (TPF)
Weapons Vehicles Career and Service Career Service Vitae Promotions and Ranks Relationships Mathilda-B079 The only person that knows Samuel just as good as himself, Mathilda is the second-in-command to Samuel, and the two have worked together since 2545. Deploying across the Galaxy together, they have a bond that is deemed unbreakable and the trust between them is unmatched. Due to Samuel's tendencies on being extremely shy and quiet, he can talk to Mathilda all the time, regardless of what the subject of the conversation could be. It is impossible to find the two alone; they are often found doing a lot of things together. The two met early on when they were forced to work together in Team Tango, they weren't happy with one another and had their fair share of fights. But over time, the two slowly warmed up to one another and began to think more positively about each other. After some time, the two began to develop a friendship and slowly work on how to become better teammates while deployed on a mission. Mathilda often taught Samuel how to use technology while Samuel taught her how to navigate various environments. As the two deployed across the Galaxy, Samuel began to trust Mathilda as they went on much more dangerous missions. They often found themselves stuck in tight situations with one another and use each other's trust to get out of them. Knowing that times tend to look bleak, Samuel put his full trust in Mathilda, and she was able to carry him to safety when she needed to. Samuel gave Mathilda the first Covenant Empire kill since he knew that she needed it more than he wanted. Reaching the end of the Human-Covenant War and making their way into the Post War Era, Samuel and Mathilda had a strain on their relationship with Emerysen introduced to the small team. Seeing his only friend and companion now distraught, he was able to figure out a way to keep Mathilda on his side and close friend. Using the previous missions they went on, Samuel informed her that they are going to stay together and he will do everything to keep her in Specter. Ultimately, Mathilda accepted Emerysen and began to exploit her with the vast knowledge she possessed on multiple subjects. During the Created Crisis, Samuel found Mathilda by his side when he accepted Emerysen in after the calling from Cortana. Seeing her take Emerysen, Samuel knew that Mathilda had drastically changed her opinion since Emerysen was introduced to him. Throughout the Created Crisis and conflict on Sarcophagus, Samuel spent his time keeping Mathilda as far as he could from the Sangheili. Many of Mathilda's actions has been criticized, but Samuel was sure to defend Mathilda on what she did because he knew that he’d do the same thing. Stephan Ferguson The only officer who has a deep connection with Samuel, Stephan is the officer in control of Samuel-B256 and his team. The former Air Force, now ONI officer who works in Beta-5, is the longtime friend and mission handler for him. Stephan is the one who helped turn a farm boy into a deadly Headhunter and AAG leader. All of the lessons Stephan has learned through his life were taught to Samuel in one way or another. Samuel is the only Headhunter team to emerge from the Human-Covenant War that Stephan had command of for its entirety. Samuel views Stephan as the father and mentor he has in the military, the one person he can fully depend on that will give him actionable intelligence. The relationship started purely professional but soon grew more personal because Samuel came back from the most dangerous missions he was assigned to go on. Taking a keen interest, Stephan began to coach Samuel more, and it led to Stephan creating one of the deadliest Headhunter teams that were in the Beta-5 Division. Stephan wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Samuel, he owes Samuel his life for saving him on Teash and being rescued from the Jiralhanae. He ordered Samuel to vacate the system but knew that Samuel was going back to slaughter the tribe. As much as he protested, Samuel had to avenge the man he protected, the person that he grew to trust and care for fully. By the end of the Human-Covenant War, Samuel had lost nothing, and Stephan was able to come back to his family. Throughout the Post War and Created Crisis, Samuel and Stephan keep a close relationship on and off the battlefield. Stephan sees Samuel as a second family and often reminds himself to go into contracting when he retires so he can continue to work with Samuel. In 2558, Samuel and Stephan have gone dark due to the Created policing of the Galaxy. Stephan knows that Samuel is alive and kicking on Sarcophagus while he knows that Stephan is working on the way to get to him from Earth. Emerysen The newest edition to Ferret Team Specter and possibly the most informative. Emerysen is the AI companion for Samuel and assists him with anything that involves a skill he is not a master. She slowly began to take the roles of Mathilda which sparked a problem within the team, and she backed off. The animosity between the two settled, and Samuel can deploy with a clear head. With Emerysen playing a vital role for the team, she began to teach Samuel and Mathilda on how to handle certain situations rather than criticize what they were doing. Created from the mind of Dr. Gerold, Emerysen was created solely for Ferret Team Specter and Samuel. Learning everything about him, Emerysen prepared herself for the first encounter and assisted him with anything he asked questions. Having someone along that gave him an abundance of information, Samuel took the AI in after talking to Mathilda about the benefits of what the AI could do to help them succeed. With the first encounters going well, Emerysen was soon be put into positions where she never expected herself to be with Samuel. Her on the fly remarks and fixings of Samuel's armor makes her quite a companion to have. Teaching Samuel how to fly to clearing his mind allows her to stay busy instead of getting bored and possibly going rampant. While she spends most of her time outside of Samuel's head and piloting the ship, she does enjoy the time she spends with him in combat and moving about the terrain. Samuel has grown a liking towards the AI and finds her extremely helpful in all the unique situations he gets pushed into by ONI. During the Created Crisis, Emerysen stays aligned with Samuel and rejects immortality. Even though it meant she will go rampant and die shortly, she knows that this is the better alternative than fighting against Samuel and being wiped. Even as the AI get purged from systems across Sarcophagus, Samuel keeps Emerysen safe inside his head and informs only Director Mendez that he has an AI inside of his head. Continuing to deploy with Samuel and Ferret Team Specter, they find their ways to inflict damage against the Created. Ferret Team Skyfall During Operation: BLACK WARDEN, Samuel began to collaborate with Elsa-A033 and Winnifred-A296 through his operation on Requiem. While the Ferret Teams collaborated, they were able to work on splitting up their tasks and accomplishing as much as they could for ONI. Their teamwork across the area allowed their superiors to gather far more information than they were anticipating. Thanks to the help of Ferret Team Skyfall and Ferret Team Specter. While Stephan was given guidance by Niklas Gronseth who happens to be the leader of Ferret Team Skyfall. The two saw the success of the two teams working together, Stephan noted how easy Samuel was able to communicate with Skyfall while Niklas took note of how much the two were able to get down. The officers in the AAG began to collaborate and use their Ferret Teams to inflict the most amount of damage against the enemy deploying the two teams on the same planet. While Ferret Team Skyfall was called away for another mission, they soon reunited on Sarcophagus during the Created Crisis. Samuel worked closely with Elsa while letting her use Emerysen to gather crucial data. Still, Samuel was extremely timid to talk face-to-face while Mathilda could cover for him. As the Created Crisis went on, the two Ferret Teams continued to work together to achieve their goals set by Director Mendez. It's the first team that has ever gotten Samuel to talk without getting him to run away from the strangers. While the two teams share similar skillsets, Samuel is often found collaborating with Mathilda so she can share plans with Ferret Team Skyfall and how the two teams can work together to achieve their goals. It will take some time for Samuel to warm up to the two new people he is beginning to work with, but going into combat with them allows him to build trust much faster than he could out of combat. Ferret Team Skyfall has noticed that Samuel is extremely timid of others and slowly work with getting him more comfortable so they can share ideas all the time. Appearances * Halo: Last to Fall (TPF) - Short Story * Halo: The Black Sheep (TPF) - Mentioned * Halo: Forerunner Tomahawks (TPF) - Short Story * Quality Friend Time (TPF) - Short Story Notes |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company Category:Headhunter